Storm
by Elladan1
Summary: Now Complete! While Estel and his brothers are out on a short trip, a small incident becomes a matter of life or death.
1. The Thorn Bush

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, ect. belong to me. They are the property of the Tolkiens. I am not making any money and am writing just for the pure fun.  
  
Title: Storm  
  
Summery: Estel goes out in the woods with his brothers and they get caught in a storm before they are able to return. When Estel begins to fall ill, his brothers step in and try to help.  
  
Estel is about 8 years old.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic ever so please review and try not to be too harsh. Any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated and I will only continue to post if you guys think it's worth reading. Thanks so much.  
  
Another Note: Thanks to the great suggestions, I have made corrections for breaks, thoughts, and some grammatical mistakes.  
  
'means someone's thoughts'  
  
***  
  
Estel was kneeling on the ground, staring at a patch of dirt and grass. He saw that a few of the blades were bent at odd angles and tried to remember what his brothers had taught him about tracking.  
  
It was a cool clear day and his brothers had taken him out into the forest to work on his tracking skills. He had left them behind at the clearing when he had caught sight of the rabbit. With his small bow over his shoulder, Estel had taken off after the creature.  
  
'Hah! Now I remember, it must have gone this way!' Estel thought as he sprang up and began to crawl through the bushes on his right. He was almost completely under the bushes when two things happened. The first was that he saw the rabbit dart out through a hole in the opposite end of the undergrowth and the second was that he realized that he was stuck. Of course it hadn't occurred to him at the time to see that the rabbit had disappeared under a tangle of thorn bushes and now he regretted being so careless. 'Stupid Rabbit!'  
  
Estel began to try and wiggle backwards, but only succeeded in making himself even more entangled in the sharp thorns. The plant had bit into both his cloths and his body in so many places that he could barely move. 'When Elladan and Elrohir find me I am sure they will be highly amused. If only I had caught that stupid rabbit!' Estel settled down and waited for the inevitable rescue and torment from his brothers.  
  
"Estel ! Estel where are you?" Elladan called. They had only turned their backs for a minute and now their little brother had run off. He and Elrohir and split up and were searching for the eight year old, hoping to find him before he got into trouble.  
  
Estel heard a chuckle and he realized that he had been found. "Elladan, come here. I have found him and you must see this!" Elrohir cried to his twin.  
  
"It seems we are too late, brother," Elrohir said to his brother as he arrived, " for it appears Estel has been eaten by a bush!"  
  
At this the twins broke out in laughter. "Hey! Stop that and get me out of here. I'm stuck.' Estel yelled out through the bush.  
  
"May I inquire as to how you became stuck, my dear little brother?" Elladan replied in a voice drenched with sarcasm. Estel could hear Elrohir unsuccessfully attempting to stifle another round of laughter.  
  
"Please. I'm serious, I can't move. And if you must know, I was tracking a rabbit." came the reply from the shrubs. At that both elves broke out in hysterics.  
  
"Oh, alright. I guess we should help him." Elladan said.  
  
"Aye, but how I do wish both Ada and Legolas could see this." Elrohir said with mock wistfulness in his voice.  
  
Elladan knelt down next to the pair of boots sticking out of the shrubs and bent down to see if he could see how tangled his little brother was. "Well. we could attempt to simply pull him out, but he seems to be rather stuck." Elladan mused.  
  
"We might as well try." Elrohir responded, " It looks as if a storm is approaching and we have a long trek back."  
  
'Oh great' Estel thought 'I bet this is going to feel just wonderful.' He sighed and mentally prepared himself to be ripped from the teeth of the thorn bush.  
  
"Ok, Estel we will attempt to make this as quick as possible, but I fear that it still shall not be pleasant." Elrohir said to the bush.  
  
"Just get it over with." Estel responded. He had a feeling that it would take him a long time to live this down. He felt his brothers each take one of his legs with their strong hands.  
  
"Er, atta, nelde sin! (One, Two Three, Now)" Elladan said. And with that the twins pulled as hard as they could on Estel's legs. Estel unsuccessfully tried to hold in a cry of pain as his body was ripped from the thorns. He felt both his cloths and flesh tear as he was yanked free.  
  
"Are you all right?" Elladan asked Estel. From his position on the ground Estel sent up an undignified grunt and pushed himself up onto his knees. Estel was a mess. He was covered in dirt and bits of leaves and branches, his cloths were ripped, and there were uncountable trickles of blood coming from the numerous scratches and cuts the thorns had caused. He looked up at his brothers and nodded his head slightly. Elrohir glanced up at the sky and concern flashed through his eyes. The clouds overhead were black and menacing.  
  
"I think we should be going soon." he said, "It appears that the storm will not wait much longer and it is getting late. Ada will not be happy that we are out during a storm."  
  
"Come on Estel." Elladan said as he helped him to his feet. "You know, you are a mess."  
  
"Ha, Ha. You're real funny, toron. Maybe you should become a clown." Estel replied with a wicked smile. Just as Elladan was about to make a comeback it started to rain. Great Estel thought I don't even have my cloak with me. He shivered and Elrohir put his arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Let us go Estel. We have a long way to go and Ada will be worried."  
  
The twins' eyes met and they shared the same unspoken thought. It was getting cold and humans had a tendency to become ill in weather like this. They both looked at Estel as he shivered again. The intensity of the rain was increasing and they had no idea how long it would take to get back to the palace.  
  
*** 


	2. The Return Home

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, ect. belong to me. They are the property of the Tolkiens. I am not making any money and am writing just for the pure fun.  
  
Author's Note: Wow, I was really surprised to get so many nice reviews. Yes, to all of you, I am planning on writing more and I appreciate the reviews so very much. I will try to update as often as possible, but I fear that it may only be every week or so. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
***  
  
They had been trudging through the forest for close to an hour. It was pitch dark and the temperature continued to drop rapidly. The rain was coming down so hard that even the elves were having trouble seeing, but that was not the worst part. It was the wind. Its strength was amazing as it did its best to wrap the three brothers in its icy fingers and slam them to the ground. Estel was trying his hardest to keep up with his elven brothers, but the wind and rain were beginning to get the best of him. Elrohir stopped and glanced back at his hunched form, raising his voice in competition with the wind's howling.  
  
"Estel, are you alright?" He was getting worried because his little brother had been shivering continuously for a while now and was beginning to fall behind. He watched as Estel struggled to gain ground against the relentless wind.  
  
Elladan turned around and began to fight his way back to where his brothers now stood, apparently locked in the early stages of an argument.  
  
"No, Elrohir. I refuse to be carried like a baby! Besides, the wind is far too strong for you to have to worry about dead weight in your arms." Estel screamed over the storm. 'This is the last thing I need' Estel thought. 'I am old enough to take care of myself.'  
  
"Please, Estel" Elrohir pleaded, "You can barely stand up straight and you have not ceased shivering for a least a quarter hour. You are a burden I will gladly bear." Estel saw that there was sincere concern in his eyes and he did admit that he was awfully cold and tired.  
  
"I agree with Elrohir, Estel." Elladan said, "We shall take turns and will be able to move with much more speed if you will allow us to help you." Estel looked up at his two brothers, eyes filled with hurt pride but still laced with a fire of defiance. He reached up and tried to push back the hair that had become plastered to his forehead. Just as Elladan opened his mouth to continue the argument, Estel did something he rarely did. He gave in.  
  
"Fine" he said in a quiet voice that even the eleven ears had a hard time picking up. He laughed as two sets of identical eyes widened in surprise. The twins quickly hid their surprise and Elrohir bent down and gathered Estel's shaking form into his arms.  
  
***  
  
Back at Imladris, Elrond sat in his study and drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair.  
  
'What were they thinking being out in a storm like this, not to mention after dark. They were going to have some explaining to do when they got back, if they got back. That was a silly thought! Of course they would be back, it was only a little rain and wind. True, it was the worst storm Rivendell had seen in many years, but that should not be enough to stop his sons.'  
  
Elrond sighed as he stood up and walked over to a window. It would not be wise or logical to go out into the storm and search for them. Just then he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Enter." He said and turned around to welcome his guests. Legolas and Glorfindel grimly smiled in greeting as they sized up the mood of the eleven lord.  
  
"They will return." Legolas said, trying to sound positive and sure of the words he spoke. He had been in Rivendell for a week and had chosen to stay behind and practice with Glorfindel while the twins took Estel out for training. Now he was beginning to regret his choice. Elrond arched an eyebrow at the young prince and returned to starring out the window.  
  
"You might consider practicing your lying skills, Legolas." he responded with a smirk, "I hardly think you could be convincing to even Estel." Legolas chuckled and sat down on one of Elrond's couches next to Glorfindel.  
  
"Elrond, there is nothing we can do but wait." Glorfindel said.  
  
"I know," Elrond almost whispered as he again returned to his chair, "but I have always found waiting to be one of the hardest things to do."  
  
***  
  
"I'm cold" Estel whimpered as he tucked his head closer to his brother's tunic. He had tried to be quite and brave, but he could not remember the last time he felt so miserable. Elladan looked down at the bundle in his arms. They had been moving as fast as they could, but he feared that it was not fast enough for Estel's little body. His face was becoming flushed and warm with the beginnings of a fever.  
  
"Hush, little one. I know you are cold, but we are almost there." Elladan comforted. In fact he could see the towers just ahead, poking their tall heads above the treetops. The wind had finally lessoned slightly and the elves took the opportunity to run.  
  
***  
  
Legolas sighed in exasperation as Elrond began yet another round of pacing. He took the same course every time. Once, twice, three times around the room, pause at a window, stare, back and forth in front of the blazing fire, repeat. However, this time when Elrond reached the window he froze. As he gazed out into the dark, wet night he thought he saw two figures emerge from the trees. Without saying a word, Elrond ran, threw open the door, and sprinted down the stairs. The emotions in his eyes told Legolas and Glorfindel all they needed to know. Both leapt up and stole a quick glance out the window before they too fled for the stairs.  
  
A single, overwhelming thought consumed three minds at once: Why only two?  
  
*** 


	3. Wet Elves

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, ect. belong to me. They are the property of the Tolkiens. I am not making any money and am writing just for the pure fun.  
  
Author Note: Again, I can't thank any of you enough for your reviews! It means a lot, especially coming from such talented writers.  
  
By the way, does anyone know how to do italics? Ok, well hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
*** By the time Elrond had made it to the bottom of the stairs the two figures were halfway across the courtyard. For a brief second a brilliant flash of lightning lit up the yard, revealing the boy-sized bundle tightly gripped by one of the figures. Ignoring the downpour, Elrond quickly moved to meet his sons. All three were clearly drenched to the bone with their hair and clothes plastered to their bodies by the rain. The elf lord's eyes swiftly shifted from one face to another as he tried to access the situation. The twins' faces of exhaustion and concern were practically mirrors of each other. Both were looking directly at their father as they hurriedly crossed the final few feet of separation. From his angle, Elrond could not yet see the face of his youngest.  
  
"What happened?" he asked as soon as they were close enough to hear. Elladan and Elrohir barely even paused as one of them replied with something about getting inside first. As the four entered the house they noticed Glorfindel and Legolas standing just inside the doorway.  
  
"What happened?" Elrond asked again, his voice betraying both his concern and annoyance at being ignored by his sons. His eyes focused on the shaking form of his foster son and took in the sopping, torn clothes, flushed face, and glazed eyes peering back at him.  
  
"We are sorry, Ada." Elladan said as he shifted the shivering Estel in his arms, "No one is injured, but I fear that Estel has the beginnings of a fever and I thought it best for him to be out of the storm as soon as possible."  
  
"Of course," Elrond's stern face cracked as slight smile took over, "you are correct to have done so, Elladan. I am relieved that you have returned safely, but you have yet to explain yourselves." Elrohir opened his mouth to speak, but Elrond waved his hand in a motion indicating silence as he placed a long cool hand on Estel's forehead. The smile quickly fled his face as he felt the heat.  
  
"Legolas, would you kindly take Estel up to his room and help him warm up. I will join you shortly after I pick up a few things from my study." Elrond said as he turned toward elven prince. Legolas nodded and moved to take Estel from Elladan's arms. Estel made a small noise of protest at being taken from his brother's arms, but was quickly quieted by Legolas as he carried him up the stairs. As soon as the two disappeared, Elrond once again turned toward the twins and the still silent Glorfindel. Suddenly, a gleam appeared in his eyes.  
  
"Would you two please get changed before you create a lake in my hallway," he said barely containing a smirk as he watched the large puddle forming under his sons, "then you can meet us in Estel's room and properly explain to me your adventures."  
  
"Glorfindel, would you please assist me?" With that he and Glorfindel left the two surprised elves standing in the hall. It was a rare day indeed when Lord Elrond did anger at the escapades of his sons.  
  
*** Meanwhile, Legolas had taken Estel to his room and was currently struggling to help him remove the layers of soaked, ruined clothing. Estel was truly not feeling well and was being very uncooperative. He felt tired and dizzy and was only partially interested in answering Legolas's questions about what had happened. 'I just want to go to sleep' he thought.  
  
".all right?" he heard Legolas ask.  
  
"W-What?" Estel asked as he blinked his eyes at the blond elf kneeling next to him. He was standing in his underclothes next to a hot bath that one of the servants had drawn for him. Legolas sighed, and repeated his question.  
  
"How about you finish getting undressed and then get in the bath while I find you something warm to put on, all right?" Estel just nodded his head and Legolas got up to look through his dressers.  
  
A few minutes later, Legolas was pulling a warm nightshirt over Estel's head when Elladan and Elrohir popped their heads around the doorframe of his room. They were in dry clothing and their long wet hair had been hastily pulled back out of their eyes. Estel glanced up and flashed a smile at his two brothers standing in the doorway before letting Legolas carry him to his bed. 'At last' Estel thought as Legolas drew the blankets around him 'I can get some sleep'. He closed his eyes and began to let his mind drift. No such luck. He groaned as he felt someone plop down on his bed and gently shake him. 'Why can't they just leave me alone?'  
  
"Come on, little brother, you can not sleep just yet. Ada must look you over first." he heard Elrohir say. Estel opened his eyes and gave him his best scowl before his body sent out a racking cough. He struggled to sit up so that his breathing would come easier and Elrohir put his arms around him in an effort to steady his shaking body.  
  
"Easy Estel, take slow breaths. It will be ok." Elrohir comforted. Elladan and Legolas had ceased their conversation by the fireplace and were moving to help. Estel's coughing fit subsided and Elladan handed him a glass of water. Elrohir helped him take a few sips before gently pushing him back into the pillows. Estel lay completely still and waited for the pain in his chest to subside.  
  
"Where is Ada?" Elrohir asked with irritation.  
  
"I am right here." Everyone in the room turned to see Elrond and Glorfindel enter. Elrond carried numerous bottles filled with different colored liquids and Glorfindel's arms were full of extra blankets and firewood. At once the twins and Legolas moved away from the bed to give Elrond room and to assist Glorfindel.  
  
Elrond sat down on the edge of Estel's bed and began to examine his foster son. His fever has risen and the cough worried him.  
  
"How do you feel, Estel?" He asked.  
  
"It hurts, Ada." came the quiet reply.  
  
"What hurts, little one?"  
  
"My head.and breathing." Estel said before beginning another coughing fit. When he was done, Elrond eased him up into a sitting position and placed a cup to his lips.  
  
"Drink, Estel, it will make you feel better." Estel was not in the mood to argue so he swallowed the foul tasting liquid with little more than a grimace. As soon as he was done, he felt his eyelids grow heavy and at once he knew that his father had mixed a sleeping draught in with the medicine. That was the last thought he had before his mind was consumed by darkness. 


	4. Lost Hope

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, ect. belong to me. They are the property of the Tolkiens. I am not making any money and am writing just for the pure fun.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Wow, I just finished typing this out and I realized how much longer it is than my other chapters. This one is angsty plus a little bit of fluff but I hope you guys like it anyway. It may take a little while for the next post so please be patient with me. Thank you so much for the reviews, I really really appreciate them.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
***  
  
When Estel woke he found himself buried under a large pile of blankets, but he nevertheless felt cold. It was still night for his room was dark except for the slight glow put off by the dying embers in the fireplace. He used his palms to push himself up into a sitting position and instantly regretted it. The room immediately began to spin and his body added a coughing fit in further protest to the movement. He slumped back against the pillows and vaguely wondered why his arm hurt. Estel pulled up his sleeve but was unable to see anything so he decided that he would have to go over to the fireplace. Wiggling out onto the floor, he grabbed one of the blankets from the top of the pile and leaned against the bed until his world stopped moving. He stumbled over to the hearth with the blanket around his shoulders and again pulled up his sleeve. 'Oh this is defiantly not normal' he thought bitterly 'why does this stuff always happen to me?' Estel sighed as he slumped down into a sitting position on the floor and rested his head against the warm stones. The small scratches on his arm had turned an angry, inflamed red and little dark colored spots were beginning to appear on his skin. Again, his body protested and another volley of coughs rose painfully from his chest. This set was longer and crueler than the others and by the time it ended all Estel could do was focus on trying to get air into his tired lungs.  
  
***  
  
Elladan awoke to the sound of coughing and knew that his little brother must no longer be asleep. His room was right next to Estel's and so his elven ears had no trouble picking up the noise. 'Tis strange' he thought 'that Estel should waken so soon. He was sleeping quite soundly when we left and Ada said he should not be up till morning.' After Estel had fallen asleep the brothers had finally related their story to Elrond, Legolas, and Glorfindel. When he had been satisfied by the twins' responses to his questions, Elrond had gone to check on his youngest. The boy seemed to be resting so peacefully that Elrond had felt comfortable suggesting that they all get some sleep. Elrohir had tried to protest, but Elrond responded that Estel just had a cold and would be fine, besides they would return in the morning before he woke. 'And now he is alone.' Elladan thought sadly as he got out of bed. With his long legs, it only took him a few steps to reach Estel's room. When he arrived and saw his brother hunched by the smoldering fire, Elladan quickly moved to his side.  
  
"Estel?" he asked with concern.  
  
When Estel turned his face up to look at his brother, Elladan gasped. What was left of the fire highlighted his face so Elladan could see that Estel's gray eyes were cloudy with pain and fever and that his skin was covered with dark spots. Estel's breaths sounded more like shallow gasps and his body was shaking with cold.  
  
"Titta mine, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked as he scooped up his brother and carried him back to his bed. Estel did not reply but merely looked into his brother's eyes. After tucking him back under the mountain of blankets, Elladan placed his hand on Estel's forehead and winced at the heat. He had never felt his brother grow this hot before and decided that it was time to wake Elrond.  
  
"I am going to get Ada. Can you stay awake until I return?" he asked Estel softly. Estel responded with a very small nod and Elladan hurried out the door.  
  
***  
  
Estel tried to smile in reassurance as Elrond and the twins rushed into his room. His mind was moving so slowly that he could barely comprehend what was being said.  
  
"Elladan, please build up that fire and light some lamps so that I might see." Elrond ordered as he strode over to Estel's bed. It was at that moment that Estel's body choose once more to express its displeasure with a new round of painful coughs. Tears began to form in his eyes as he struggled for breath, but mercifully the fit ended almost as quickly as it had begun.  
  
"Ada." Estel's voice sounded quiet even to him as it passed through his raw throat.  
  
"Hush, Estel and let me look at you." Elrond said. Elrohir came over with an oil lamp and for the first time they were able to get a good look at Estel. Elrond's face drained of color as he saw the glazed eyes and black spots.  
  
"Oh dear Elbereth." Elrond murmured as he placed a hand on Estel's forehead. Estel's brow creased in concentration as he tried to comprehend what was going on. 'Why do they look so worried?' he wondered to himself. Nothing was making sense to him and the more he tried to think the harder it became to do so. He felt Elrond lift the layers of blankets and unbutton the top of his nightshirt. Elrond frowned at his shallow breathing and the red, infected cuts that contrasted greatly with the pale, black speckled skin. After finishing his examination and replacing the covers, he turned to face the twins.  
  
"Could either of you identify the plant in which Estel was stuck?" Elrond asked hopefully.  
  
Elrohir nodded his head. "Aye, I believe I might.  
  
A little of the strain seemed to flow out of the elf lord's face at the younger twin's words.  
  
"Would you two please stay with your brother while I retrieve something from my study?" Elrond didn't even wait for a response before he hurried out of the room.  
  
The elves turned toward their little brother and exchanged a worried look. What was wrong with Estel and what did some plant have to do with it? Estel's eyes were half closed and his breathing was short and labored. Elrohir took his previous place on the bed next to his brother and began to speak softly to him in elvish. On the other hand, Elladan began to pace like he often did when he became worried. They only had to wait a few minutes before Elrond returned with an old leather bound book in his hands.  
  
"Elrohir" he said drawing the twin away from Estel, "is this the one?"  
  
"Aye, tis the bush. What is the importance of this, Ada?" he asked.  
  
"I was afraid of this. I had not realized that this plant was present in our forests. Ai, if only I had known." Elrond said more to himself then his impatient sons.  
  
"Please, Ada we understand not what you speak of." Elladan said as he paused in his pacing.  
  
Elrond sighed "Of course you do not, there was never a need for you to learn of it. The bush is known as Raynos. Its juices are harmless to elves, but cause a deadly fever in humans. Without the counter agent Estel will die." The final words barely made it out of his mouth for his voice was riddled with grief.  
  
"Ada, do you have the counter agent?" Elrohir asked quietly from his position on the bed, afraid of what the answer might be.  
  
"Nay, for neither plant is native to these forests. I never thought." his voice faded out and was replaced by Estel's harsh coughing.  
  
"Is there anything you can do for him?" Elladan asked softly as he watched his twin comfort Estel.  
  
"There is little I can do without the herb." Elrond replied bitterly.  
  
"Elrohir and I shall find it, Ada. Just tell us where to search and we will leave at once." Elladan declared.  
  
"The needed herb is called Gypset and can only be found in the forests of Lothlorien. It is extremely rare, but I seem to remember Celeborn having a few specimens. If he still has them," suddenly hope began to glimmer in Elrond's eyes, "and if you two could bring it back here within ten days, I might be able to save Estel. It will be close, very close, but it is our only hope."  
  
"Then we shall pack now and leave as the sun rises." Elrohir said already on his way out of the room.  
  
"Leave to go where?" a sleepy Legolas asked from the doorway.  
  
"Legolas, if you will kindly allow the twins to pass and come help me with Estel, I shall explain everything." Elrond said as he moved over and began to mix the liquids from different bottles together.  
  
***  
  
(a few hours later)  
  
"'Ro?" Estel whispered. 'Where did he go? I wish he would come back.' Everything hurt and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to get enough air.  
  
"It is ok, Estel. I am here, but Elladan and I have to go now and find the medicine you need. Legolas and Ada will stay with you and we will be back as soon as we can." Elrohir said gently.  
  
"You must hang on until we return." Elladan added.  
  
"Love you toro. Love you ono." Estel managed as the two left.  
  
"We love you too, Estel. Do not worry, we will return soon." Elladan said over his shoulder as they hurried from the room.  
  
***  
  
(one week later)  
  
Estel wished that his brothers hadn't left. He was wondering where they had gone and why they needed to get more medicine when Ada has lots already. A voice broke through his thoughts and he turned his head towards it, hoping it would make more sense if he could see the face it belonged to. The lips were moving and sound was emerging but it seemed so strange and slow that Estel screwed up his face in concentration. He could not tell to whom the face belonged because his vision had become blurry and unfocused. The head had seemed to understand and instead of moving his lips, he propped Estel up and placed a cup to his mouth. Estel tried to pull away, but the cup was quite persistent and forced some of the bitter liquid passed his lips. He relented and swallowed until the unidentified head was satisfied and allowed him to lie back once more. He soon realized with a small bit of approval that there was an absence of sleeping draught in the mixture he had been given. 'However I guess I really don't need it, I am getting pretty tired again.' he reasoned to himself. His body felt as if it had been wrapped in wet wool. It felt so heavy and hot that maybe if he would just close his eyes for a few minutes everything would be ok. Once again the room began to spin and the voice sounded from somewhere. This time he could understand parts of it. The voice was so familiar and he desperately wanted to answer it. His name. The voice was calling his name and was becoming more and more desperate. Oh! How he wished to respond, but it was too much for his body. Estel heard his name one last time before it finally gave up and he once again passed into darkness.  
  
***  
  
"Estel! No not yet. Estel, please it is too soon for you to give up. Just hang on. Estel!" Elrond practically screamed at his foster son. His hand was resting on Estel's forehead as the boy's breathing faltered and then ceased. Silver tears rolled down his cheeks as Elrond began to close his eyes in defeat. Now hope was truly lost, or was it.  
  
*** 


	5. The Tenth Night

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, ect. belong to me. They are the property of the Tolkiens. I am not making any money and am writing just for the pure fun.  
  
Is it safe? Does anyone else have hidden swords or wolves that I should know about? Ok, if no one is after my life at this moment than I shall continue.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you all very much for your wonderful reviews. They really mean a lot to me and I am glad that you are enjoying the story. Sorry for the slight cliffhanger on the last chapter, but I wanted to see if I could write one. *innocent smile* The more that I write, the more I realize that the title of my story no longer really fits, but I have yet to come up with another one. Also, I now realize that Lothlorien is a pretty far distance and so let us all just assume that while it is unlikely that the twins could make it there and back in the given time, it is possible. About the dictionary.I think I'll look into a new one. All right, I guess you are all wondering about poor little Estel so without further ado here it is.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
***  
  
Elrond's shoulders slumped forward as he rested his head in the palms of his hands. 'How did this happen? Why did this happen? I knew he would die one day, but his future was so important.' He felt a hand on his shoulder but did not lift his head.  
  
"Elrond, what is wrong?" Legolas asked from behind him.  
  
"Tis Estel. Can you not see? He-He is." Elrond could not finish. There was simply too much grief filling his heart.  
  
"Nay, Lord, I do not understand." Legolas did not even attempt to hide his confusion. Elrond sighed. He was annoyed that the prince could not see the obvious and even more so at the fact that he would have to explain it to him. He lifted his head from his hands and looked with a tear stained face at the form of his youngest. He blinked, shook his head, and blinked again. The small chest was rising and falling. It was not even or deep, but it was moving.  
  
"He is alive! Estel is alive!" Elrond cried as the weight of grief fell from his shoulders. He stood up smiling and turned toward a bewildered Legolas who was beginning to suspect insanity.  
  
"Elrond, maybe you should." Legolas started but Elrond would not let him finish. He looked the prince squarely in the eyes and let his smile broaden.  
  
"Legolas, he had stopped breathing. I thought him to be dead. He was gone, but somehow he managed to come back, or maybe he never left at all. I will never be sure, but." Elrond stopped in mid sentence when he realized that he was babbling and quickly regained his composure. Legolas' eyes flashed in understanding and he opened his mouth to comment on the elder elf's loss of control, but wisely choose to remain silent.  
  
"Now again there is hope, but I pray that Elladan and Elrohir will return soon. I do not know how much longer Estel will last." Elrond remarked as he moved over to the table and gathered a bowl and cloth. Legolas returned to the couch and watched as the father gently began to tend to his son. As Elrond quietly began to sing, Legolas drifted off to a much-needed sleep.  
  
***  
  
(Three days later)  
  
It had been almost a full ten days since the twins had left. They had not returned and Elrond feared that Estel would soon leave them permanently. It was late night and Elrond was pacing in front of the fireplace just like Elladan had done ten days before. Legolas was in a chair next to Estel's bed with a worried look on his face. They had each done everything possible to prolong Estel's life and to ease his pain, but without the antidote they could do no more.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and two very dirty, very tired elves appeared. Their eyes drifted from the bed to Legolas to Elrond.  
  
"Ada, are we too late?" Elrohir asked anxiously. He had a small leather bag grasped tightly in his hand and there was true fear in his eyes.  
  
"Nay, my sons, you are just in time. We may yet be able to save Estel. You both have done well and I am glad that you have returned. Here let me have the herb." Elrond said as he quickly moved toward his sons. Elrohir held out the bag, which Elrond took and swiftly walked over to the small table where his supplies were.  
  
"Legolas, please get some hot water as quickly as you can." Elrond ordered as he began to grind up a handful of the plant. The twins drifted over to their brother's bed and looked down at the small, pale human. 'How could he still live?' they wondered together. His lips were a pale blue, there were more black splotches then ashen skin, and his chest barely rose and shakily fell. Elrohir reached out and touched Estel's forehead only to pull back in surprise at the heat. Just then Legolas reappeared with a clay jug of steaming water.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas." Elrond said as he took the jug and filled a cup with the contents. He paused only a moment to measure out a quantity of the crushed leaves before creating the tea. As soon as the liquid had cooled down enough to be swallowed without burning, Elrond rushed over to Estel's bed.  
  
"Elladan, could you help me with your brother? I need you to prop him up so that he can drink the tea." Elladan nodded and moved to support Estel.  
  
"Estel, you must try and drink this. Your brothers have traveled a long way to get it for you. You will feel much better and the taste it not too bad." Elrond pleaded to his youngest. Estel did not have the strength to pull away or even respond, but he opened his eyes for the first time in days. Elrond smiled as he poured some of the warm medicine in Estel's mouth and was rewarded with a swallow.  
  
"Good boy, keep it up. You must finish as much as you can." Elrond said in encouragement. The process was slow, but Estel finally finished the cup and closed his eyes. All thought he was sleeping until they heard a single soft word float up from amongst the blankets.  
  
"Hanta*."  
  
"You are welcome, titta mine." Elrohir replied, unsure if Estel could hear him.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, go and get some rest. Legolas and I will watch Estel and continue to give him the medicine. I believe that you have saved his life and quite possibly those of many, many others." Elrond said kindly to his sons, ushering them out of the room and gently quieting their protests. Every few hours, Legolas and Elrond woke Estel and made him take more of the tea. Early that morning his fever finally broke and by the next evening the spots were beginning to fade.  
  
***  
  
(that evening)  
  
Estel opened his eyes and noticed with surprise that his vision was beginning to clear. The mound of blankets obscured his view of the room so he pushed himself up until he could see over them. This time the room swayed but did not spin. 'I wonder how long I have been here.' he wondered. Glancing over at the couch he saw his older brothers asleep and smiled. As a reminder his body rewarded his movement with a hacking cough, but one not nearly to the degree as before. When he was finished he laughed softly, for both of his brothers had suddenly become very awake. They turned toward him with eyes of concern, but flashed two identical grins of joy and relief.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Elladan asked stretching.  
  
"Only a few minutes." Estel answered as he began to sit up farther. In mere seconds Elrohir was next to his bed gently but firmly pushing him back down.  
  
"Oh, not so fast, titta onooro." Elrohir said with a smile. "I have a feeling you will be spending quite some time there so you had best get used to it." Estel scowled.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare. At one point Ada said that you had completely stopped breathing. I doubt that he will let you out of bed for a few weeks." Elladan said trying to hide a smile. He knew how much Estel hated staying in bed and was ready for an argument.  
  
"More like the rest of my life." Estel said grumpily.  
  
"You should be grateful, Estel. We saved you life by traveling to Lothlorien to get medicine for you." Elrohir said.  
  
"You mean that you two actually went on a trip and came back without nearly killing each other?" Estel questioned in mock surprise, "I must be dead because in the real world that would be impossible." "Tis not true! I can remember many times when Elrohir and I have returned without almost killing one another. The time when.no there was the arrow.what about.oh the boulder. I can not come up with an example at the moment, but I am sure there have been occasions, right Elrohir?" Elladan unconvincingly finished. Estel snickered.  
  
"Aye Elladan, like when we.actually I am not able to recall any, but there is a first time for everything." Elrohir responded sheepishly. Estel could no contain his laugher. Soon all three were laughing until Estel began to cough. At that moment, Elrond walked into the room with a disapproving look on his face.  
  
"I do believe that you two have worn out Estel with your antics. Why do you not go and make yourselves useful somewhere? And Estel, I think that it is about time for you to get some rest." Elrond said with only a hint of warning in his voice. The twins immediately rose to leave for they did not want to anger Lord Elrond.  
  
"But, Ada, I'm not tired." Estel protested as he tried to suppress a yawn. Elrond lifted a single eyebrow.  
  
"Well, maybe just a little." Estel added. Elrond allowed a small chuckle before following the other two elves out the door. Estel lay back down and was asleep within moments.  
  
***  
  
'Two weeks! How does Ada expect me to stay in bed for two weeks? I will surely go crazy with boredom.' Estel thought as he sat in bed. His brothers and Legolas would probably be up in a few minutes to see if he was awake. He had slept through the night and most of the day and was already starting to feel much better. 'They can not honestly insist on me to stay in bed for that long.' As he started to flip through a book to pass time an idea began to form in his mind. It was a brilliant plan and if it worked than maybe he wouldn't have to.  
  
***  
  
*Thanks (At least that is as close as I could find, but it may be wrong) 


	6. The End

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, ect. belong to me. They are the property of the Tolkiens. I am not making any money and am writing just for the pure fun.  
  
  
  
A/N: I am very sorry that it has taken me so long to put up this final chapter. School has been completely consuming my life for the past two weeks and I just haven't had the time to type this up. This is indeed the final chapter and the end to my first ever fan fic. Thank you all very much for your wonderful reviews! I have already begun a second story called Chiaro Scuro (Light Shadows). This time I am planning on writing a few chapters before beginning to post the story so that I will not be rushed and they will be of better quality. (Basically it will be a little while) Again, thank you very much to all the readers and especially to those who have taken the time to review.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
*** "So you are finally awake! I feared that I would never have the chance to teach you how to track." Elladan exclaimed as he walked into Estel's room.  
  
"And I must instruct you on the avoidance of poisonous plants." Elrohir added with a grin.  
  
"As for my part," Legolas remarked from behind a tray of food, "I shall simply enjoy the entertainment."  
  
Estel's response was a glare accompanied by a moan at the sight of the food. He was feeling better, but not that much better.  
  
"I'm not hungry." he stated as if it would make a difference in the outcome of the situation  
  
"Tis what we thought you would say. For that reason we have brought Legolas, so he might aid us in encouraging you to eat." Elrohir said with a twinkle in his eye. The little color that Estel's face had regained left immediately as he began to comprehend the elves' plan.  
  
"Maybe I could try and eat a little." Estel said in a small voice. He had never been found of his brothers' definition of encouragement. In a situation like this, he could easily end up pinned and force fed by three very happy elves. That thought caused another moan and confirmed his conviction to at least attempt to eat. Legolas set the tray down on a table and looked over at the young edain. The black spots were quickly fading and the boy's color was starting to return. The only thing that remained unchanged were the fits of coughing. He smiled as the banter between brothers began to pick up again.  
  
"Your first lesson shall include an avoidance of trapping oneself in deadly bushes." Elrohir quipped and ducked as a poorly aimed pillow flew over his head.  
  
"Estel, I do believe that those spots actually improve your looks. Do you not agree, Legolas?" Elladan teased from his seat next to the bed.  
  
"If they aid me so, tis too bad elves can not catch them, for on you they could do wonders." Came Estel's retort.  
  
"I might suggest that you try some of this broth, Estel, before.umph" Legolas said as a pillow hit him directly in the mouth. The three brothers laughed as the prince spilled the soup he had been carrying over for Estel. Elrohir grabbed a cloth napkin and helped Legolas clean up the mess while Elladan went to the kitchen for more broth. When he returned, he was surprised to see that the room's three occupants had calmed down and were no longer engaged in pillow warfare.  
  
"Elladan, I am truly not hungry." Estel tried again, still hoping to avoid testing his queasy stomach.  
  
"By order of Lord Elrond, you will take this broth either by free will or force." replied Elladan cheerfully as he handed the bowl to Estel. Hesitantly, Estel took a few small sips under three pairs of watchful eyes. He was becoming confident after finishing most of the broth when he felt his stomach turn. It was not enough for him to feel as though he would be sick, but nevertheless it was a warning.  
  
"Please, Elladan, I do not believe I can drink anymore at the moment." he said trying to place the bowl on the table. Elrohir took it from him and gently replied "Tis fine, titta onooro. Sleep now and when you wake you may have more." With those words, he pulled the quilts up to Estel's chin and followed the other elves out of the room  
  
***  
  
Three days later Estel slid from hid bed and strategically placed some pillows under the covers. As long as one did not get to close, they vaguely resembled a sleeping figure. It was mid-afternoon and beside the occasional cough, he was feeling well, albeit still a little tired. He quickly changed into a pair of leggings and a tunic before walking out onto the balcony. Estel's original plan had been to simply sneak through his door, but he quickly realized that the longer he remained indoors, the more likely the possibility of detection.  
  
Today was a wonderful day, one that was not meant to be spent cooped up in bed. Most of the elder elves were engaged in some important meeting, leaving Estel alone. 'They all think I am asleep and will never even notice that I have gone. I will only be out for a little while and be back in bed long before the meeting is over.' he thought happily to himself as he stood on the railing and eyed a nearby tree branch. To Estel, this plan was perfect for there was no conceivable way for him to be caught and everyone would be quite happy.  
  
Estel jumped and a small yelp of surprise escaped his mouth as his hands almost missed their intended target. He had made the leap many times, but never before had he been so close to falling. By the time Estel managed to climb down the tree he felt as though he had just returned from one of Elladan's training runs. With a yawn he began to aimlessly wander through the garden, glad to be outside and out of bed. The sir was crisp, but as long as he stayed out of the shadows, Estel was not cold. His wandering eventually lead him to the stables. Estel meandered over to a large pile of straw that was basking in the warm rays of sunlight that filtered in through the doors. 'I shall lie down for a few minutes and rest before I go back to my room.' Estel thought to himself as he reclined on the hay. In moments the afternoon sun and gentle breeze lured him into a contented sleep.  
  
***  
  
Estel felt himself being lifted up. He lazily yawned and cracked his eyelids open. To his surprise he realized that Legolas was carrying him. Seeing that the movement had woken the human, the prince began to lecture.  
  
"Estel, have you any idea of how upset Lord Elrond will be with you when he hears of this? You are fortunate that I took leave of the council to look in on you instead of he. Thank Elbereth that I found you quickly and without the assistance of all of Imladris." Estel sleepily blinked his eyes and expressed his concern with another yawn.  
  
"Do you not understand the gravity of what you have done? You are not yet well and were specifically instructed to remain in bed. Ai, I shall not enjoy telling your father why my presence has been so long absent from the council." Legolas continued with obvious displeasure.  
  
"Then do not tell." Estel murmured nonchalantly. By this time, Legolas had managed to carry the child inside without being seen and was hurrying to get him back to his room.  
  
"I can not simply avoid the fact that I have bee absent for the better part of an hour, and I refuse to lie Lord Elrond." Legolas snapped.  
  
"Why, may I ask, would you be lying to me?" came a new voice from the end of the hall. Legolas softly muttered a curse under his breath and shifted a half-awake Estel in his arms.  
  
"I.Lord Elrond.um.you must see that, well." Legolas fumbled for a reply as the elven lord strode down the hallway toward him.  
  
"So, the Prince of Mirkwood is at a loss for words; tis an occasion worth remembering. Now, I ask you Legolas, what is going on?" Elrond replied coolly.  
  
Legolas recapped the situation while shifting from foot to foot as if trying to evade Elrond's glare. Estel chose that time to reiterate his presence with a combination of a cough and yawn. Elrond glanced down at his youngest who was drifting off to sleep and allowed his features to soften. He sighed and shook his head as he wondered how he had ever managed the twins.  
  
"Come Legolas, I am not angry with you. Let us put Estel to bed and devise a suitable punishment." Elrond said with a slight smile. Legolas simply nodded and followed the elder elf down the hall.  
  
***  
  
Estel ran as fast as he could through the forest, enjoying his regained freedom. After an additional week and a half of lying in bed under constant supervision, he was only too happy to be outside again.  
  
"Estel! Come on, Estel, please slow down." came Elrohir's voice from somewhere behind him. He had gotten a head start on his brothers and was sure they would catch him soon enough. He did not want to slow down, only to run. The wind flew about his face and lifted his hair up behind him, encouraging him to move even faster. In a few minutes, he felt rather the heard Elladan and Elrohir approaching from behind. Estel slowed down next to him, happy to see their younger brother well again.  
  
"Titta onooro, we were supposed to be having a tracking lesson, not a foot race." Elladan said with a grin. Estel looked up at his eldest brother, his eyes dancing with happiness and excitement.  
  
"Aye, saira, Elladan, naa iire i waiwa nyara mine nornoro, man na quente nay." With that he stood up and began to walk back to the palace, leaving the two elves with identical expressions of surprise on their faces.  
  
***  
  
titta onooro- little brother  
  
Aye, saira, Elladan, naa iire i waiwa nyara mine nornoro, man na quente nay. - Aye I know, Elladan, but when the wind tells one to run, who am I to say nay.  
  
***  
  
I Metta (the end)  
  
A/N: Please let me know what you think and thanks to each and every one of you that have taken the time to read my story. 


End file.
